Okami, Meokami and Battousai
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: A Story centred on a strange character who joins Ishinshishi and become friends with Kenshin [set after the first OVA series]
1. The New Wolf In town

Hitokiri, Okami, and Meokami

By Daimyo Shi [e-mail author here.]

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without his permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
This is my first attempt at the art of fanfiction. Please be gentle. Comments are greatly appreciated!!! 

  
  


Chapter One. The new wolf in town.

I awake in a forest. I don't remember how I got here or why I am here in fact the last thing I remember is going to bed. I get up and begin to brush of my clothes of leaves and the like, it is at this point I realize that I am wearing a kimono, hakama, tabi and sandals. I begin to walk with my hand touching the handle of my Katana. I wonder to myself is it mine? I have both a Katana and a Wakazashi, a matching Daisho set of extremely fine craftsmanship. The Tsubu on both Nihonto are finely carved entwining Dragons. At the end of my handle of my Katana is an embossed kanji for the Word Honour and my Wakazashi has an embossed kanji for Valour. The Handles have braided black silk and my saya are a rich black colour and I quickly noticed made of metal. I draw my Katana looking first at my saya. My saya seems to have a metal covering over a slightly small wood saya. I then look at my Katana, it shines in the bright moonlight that piecing the trees. I carefully look at it, there is a groove that runs most of the length of the Katana. The Katana also has a beautiful edge. I take a swing with it and it hums while cutting through the air with a eerie song. I sheath my Katana carefully back into my Saya.

It strikes me that I don't even know what the kanji for honour and valour are but I could read them. I begin to wander away looking for a road or a home. I sighed, I wonder where in Japan I was or more importantly when I was. After travelling for a bit in the for a bit I came to a wide road. I say to myself "right or left? Right!" I tried to smile "Like I know where I am going."

It wasn't long before the signs of a city began to appear before me. A very impressive and regal city at that. The awe of the moment was shattered when I heard the sounds of sword play. I drew my Katana and charged toward the sound. I came across eight men fighting five of them were wearing Kimonos and hakama with a jagged blue and white pattern running along the sleeves and cuffs, the pattern of the Shinsengumi. The other three are dressed in navy blue Kimonos with matching Hakama. Seemingly without thought I dashed forward, slashing the closest Shinsengumi member to me. It had to be the clumsiest slash ever performed with a Katana but coupled with in unexpectness it hit him in the chest causing a deep wound. He crumpled to ground with a look of pain and surprise on his face. A second Shinsengumi Member turned towards me. I drew my Wakazashi and reversed my grip so to allow the blade to run down my forearm. The Shinsengumi member slashed towards my chest, I caught the attack with my Wakazash,it misses my chest but it still cuts my left shoulder a bit, it is painful but not a deep wound. I slashed towards his left shoulder, his Katana occupied by my Wakazashi I cut in to his left shoulder, the wound was not deep as he sprung back from me. He re-grips his Katana as far back as he can go and crouches a little bit with is left hand stretched out to near the sharp tip of the Katana. Gatotsu Stance Number one, "shit!" I mutter under my breath in Japanese, if I don't block this I am dead. I move my Wakazashi to my right so the blade is across my chest. A slight smile forms on my lips as I say "come". He charges, I begin to move my Wakazashi and somehow I managed to parry the Gatotsu strike with the force of the parry and his charge my Katana follows through and bites deep into his neck. He falls down into a heap near his fellow member. I twist to see the rest of the fight. All of the men in the blue kimonos are wounded. The eldest, who looks about fifty is actually the least wounded and seems to have fought off the Shinsengumi members the best only has a slight wound to his left forearm, the second member has his left arm just hanging limp do to a large wound in his left upper arm. The third and most wound was on the ground the other two people protecting him, his left leg had a deep slash in it as did his right shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another man, no a boy, in a navy blue kimono with a x shaped scar on his left cheek. I turned to face him, he was a boy about 15, he was slight of build and nearly looked more like a woman than a man, but there were his eyes, they were serous and yellow in colour, they nearly said by themselves he was a hitokiri.

The three remaining Shinsengumi members mutter "Hitokiri Battousai." two of them face Battousai assuming the Gatotsu First Stance. The third one turns towards making me divert my attention from Battousai. He charges at me his Katana raised, I slash mine at his. The blades crash together and with a resounding crack, his blade breaks in two sections. The tip flies and lands point first in the ground to the left. He looks at the blade in his hands and the now jagged half sword in his hand.

"Go, leave here, I won't stab you in the back." I say in perfect Japanese, it is so wierd to be speaking Japanese so easily. 

He looks around and sees that his two fellow members now lay on the ground dead, victims of the blade of Battousai. One more look to me and he took of running away from the battle. Battousai broke the silence first.

"Taka-san, Hinoko-san, Shinata-sama, are you alright?"

"Yes, Himura-sama" said the one Battousai addressed as Shinata-sama.

"You there, why did you let him go?" yelled the most wounded who Battousai had called Taka.

"Because he was defeated. His Katana was broken." I said

"Baka, He could come back and kill you tomorrow!" said Taka

"The he will kill me!" I snapped back at Taka

"Thank you, Himura-sama." interjected Shinata.

"Hey, you what is your name?"questioned Taka

"I looked at Taka and then to Battousai for a moment and said "Shiba, Shiba Kenshin." Battousai looked at me with surprise. "Shiba-sama then I also thank you since if you had not been here it likely that Battousai would have only been able to avenge us."

"Your technique is terrible! It was only luck that allowed you to best those Shinsengumi members." said Taka

"Taka, enough" shouted Shinata.

"That was a Kenpo block was it not?" asked a calm Battousai.

"Yes, it was." I replied with a slight smile.

"An interesting technique to block a Gatotsu strike." replied Battousai "why did you help us?"

"Because I must protect the weak and the disadvantaged, no matter how terrible my technique is." I replied.

"we didn't need your help!" shouted Taka

"I said be quite!" shouted Shinata at Taka "Or I will bind you mouth shut." As Shinata had begun to bind Taka's wounds.

"Taka, without Shiba-sama's help you would not be here right now." said Battousai, he turned towards me again "You have made enemies of the Shinsengumi you need to come with us, Shinata? Can he come with me?"

"Yes of course." said Shinata.

"Thank you Shinata-sama, Battousai-sama." I said as I bowed deep to each of them.

"My name is Himura, Himura Kenshin. Said Battousai

"Sorry, Thank you Himura-sama" I smiled as a bowed as low as I could.

Himura helps to dress my wound and then the five of use walk towards the centre of Kyoto. Himura and I escorted Shinata, Taka, and Hinoko to their resident. Then we stared out towards where Himura was staying.

"Himura-sama?" I asked

"huh? Shiba-sama, what?" 

"Why do you want to help me? I know I have no where else to stay here, it is very nice for you to help me." I continued.

"You helped members of the Ishin shishi and doing so you made enemies of the Shinsengumi, which will trouble you when you are in Kyoto and may else where in Japan."

We walked a little further and came to an Inn we entered and took of our sandals at the door. A middle aged woman greeted us "Come in, Himura-sama you brought a new guest? Well the both of you need a bath I see and your clothes washed."

"Yes, Shinata-sama has said it would be alright Onako."

"He did now? Well that nice now go, you will find the bath nice and warm right now." said Onako

"Thank you, Onako-sama." I said.

Both Himura and I washed and rinsed ourselves after taking our clothes off. Then we sat in the big tub of warm water. This was a large tub at least 20 people could sit in it. 

"Shiba-sama, you are not trained in Kenjutsu are you? I mean I not trying to be rude." asked Himura.

"The Truth should never be rude, yes, I have never been trained in Kenjutsu . . ." I let my voice trail off. I think to myself, he must wonder where this Daisho came from if I don't know Kenjutsu or if was I even a samurai.

"Shiba-sama, you certainly have the right will to be a samurai. Perhaps, if you like I could teach you my style of Kenjutsu, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"MMMEEEEEEE?" I stammered. "You wish to teach me Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"

"Yes, you have heard of it? I found that few people have ever heard of it. It is used to protect the weak and disadvantaged. It is clear that you support this, since you came and helped the Ishin shishi without regard to yourself even though they were outnumbered and add yourself was not going to make the odds even. I am not a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu though and do to some time constraints I will not be able to grind you in to the ground with the character building of cooking and doing other tasks for me. However since I not a master, what I might teach you might kill you."

"I cannot prevent my own death. It will greet me when the time is right." I stated, I noted that Himura's eyes were purple his expression had also lost some of the edge it had earlier.

"As I have said I am not a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, So I can only teach you the basics, I hope that will be enough to keep you safe, since you seem to have quite the talent for Kenjutsu." said Himura.

"Hai, Himura-sensei."

"Well we can start tomorrow, perhaps you should see Onako about something to eat." said Himura getting out of the tub.

"Hai!"

After our bath, I went to Onako. "Would you have something for a worn out traveller to eat?"

"Hai, Of course, let me get something, here this is the dinning room no one there now you are quite late to eat but I will see what I can do." replied Onako

I sat down in the room and waited for a while, and Onako brought me some rice and picked vegetables.

"Thank you, Onako-sama."

I ate alone, thinking about my new life. I was now member of the Ishin shishi and I was learning Kenjutsu from a legendary master, no matter what Himura said. Soon a young girl of about thirteen came into the room. "Shiba-sama your room is ready." she said in a voice that reminded me of tinkling bells.

"Thank you ... Uh ..."

"I am Minko. This way." she replied to my unstated question, she blushed while answering it.

"I followed Minko and she led me to a Classical Japanese Inn room. She quickly left, leaving me alone. I studied the room, there was one futon with a blanket and a pillow, a desk in the west corner and a small window with shutters to the north that was closed right now, and a Nihonto rack that can hold two Nihonto. I moved the Nihonto rack to my left and carefully placed my Daisho on it. Sleep claimed me shortly afterwards. I awoke to the sound of a knocking on the frame of the door. "Shiba-sama?"

"Hai, who is there?" I asked

"Shiba-sama, it is Minko, Himura-sama asked me to wake you."

"Thank you Minko-chan."

I dress in my clothes which have been cleaned during my bath. I adjusted my Daisho in my obi and left to meet with Himura in the court yard of the inn. 

"Welcome to your first lesson." said Himura-sensei

  
  


I have listed here the meanings for all the Japanese words that I have used in my Drafts here so that you can understand them this should cover all the chapters.

  
  


Appendix: definitions in order of appearance

Kimono is a robe often made of silk or cotton it was the standard garment in Japan before the advent of western fashion. Japanese doesn't have plurals Like English so any Japanese word will not have a s after it if more than one in noted.

Hakama is a pleated divided skirt that keeps a man from tripping on his Kimono tails, part of the Garb of the Samurai, nearly every man in this fanfic is wearing a Hakama.

Samurai means retainer, or to serve. Samurai refers to the Warrior class that became largest section of the upper class in Japan. The samurai are supposed to follow Bushido, the way of the warrior.

Bushido is the Way of the Warrior, it is a code that Samurai function under ideally. Few follow all of it though since part of it was Jin=compassion.

Tabi are socks that have separate area for the big toe and the rest of the toes so that one can easily where sandals

Katana A Japanese long Sword that has a slightly curved blade, between 80cm and 90cm in Blade length. The sword and soul of a samurai.

Wakazashi A Japanese short Sword that also has a Slightly Curved blade, between 60 and 70 cm. A secondary sword for Samurai.

Tsubu is the hand guard between the handle of a sword and the blade, often these were pattered with creative designs.

Daisho, literally Long and short, it is term that refers to the Katana and Wakazashi as paired, so that they match.

Nihonto means Japanese sword, I use the term anytime I need to use the word Sword.

Kanji is the Japanese Word for Chinese Characters used in Japanese Writing. I uses it anytime somebody is describing Japanese writing.

Saya is the sheath for a Nihonto, normally made of wood.

Shinsengumi Essentially, the Shinsengumi was a police troop, patrolling the streets of Kyoto and keeping the peace. They vowed to protect Kyoto with their swords. In the heat of the Ishin movements, Shishis flowed over to Kyoto to plot the downfall of the Shogunate. So if you cannot produce a satisfactory identity, i.e. your name and your han when questioned by the Shinsengumi members, chances are that you'd be cut down at once. This made the Shinsengumi feared by many indeed, especially Leader of the Shinsengumi Hijikata, for he was strict and merciless, both when it comes to punishments and cutting down suspicious persons. 

Hitokiri I haven't been able to correctly translate this yet but it roughly means assassin.

Battousai I have been told means beheader, it is established Nickname of Himura Kenshin during the period of this story, Note this story is set after the OAV, those lead one to believe that Kenshin stops being a Hitokiri after the death of Tomoe but his clash with Saitou happens after her death which leads me to believe that he is still sort of functioned as a Hitokiri. Further since the main character's given name is Kenshin Himura Kenshin is always addressed as Himura

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address a inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with family name which in Japan come first

Sama is a polite way to address a superior.

Baka = Idiot

Ishin shishi One of the groups that fought for the westernization of Japan and reform with in the Bakufu government.

Bakufu is the term for the Military dictatorship of the Tokagawa Shogun

Kenjutsu is a generic term for Swordsmanship it literally means sword technique. The many forms of kenjutsu steam largely from the end of the Warring States period and the beginnings of the Tokagawa Bakufu. It is different from the kendo which is used as a sporting form that in common in Japan right now, Kenjutsu was meant to kill.

Hai= yes

Sensei = teacher

Chan is the term for a young girl, it used with a given name. The male version is kun. Chan can also be used for children or as term of endearment between lovers

obi is a belt for a kimono.

Daimyo is roughly Lord. There were different levels of Daimyo in Tokagawa Japan and in other shogunates but in this story it simply used when ever a lord is present with no regard for their rank.

Sake is rice wine native to Japan.

Oro?= Huh? Particular to Himura Kenshin and Shiba Kenshin, who mimics it.

Fuji-sama is Mount Fuji outside of Tokyo.

Sai are weapon based on a Japanese hand plow, the have a single long shaft about 20 inches from the handle that sharpen to a point. The are to side pieces that curve out four inches or so that can be use to catch katana blades and disarm Samurai.

kama are Japanese sickle, a slightly curved blade attached at a 90 degree angle to a handle about two feet long.

Aku Soku Zan means Slay evil instantly or slay evil swiftly.

Hime = princess, and can be used as a title like sama

Miburo means Mibu's Wolf, it is nickname of Saitou Hajime.

Seito = student

Kodachi is a small sword simular to a Wakazashi but not worn with at katana. But by itself. These often are used in kenjutsu styles that have good defensive abilities.

no-dachi is a two hand large sword mean for fighting Calvary. It has a blade length greater than four feet can reach men on horse back.

Sakura means Charry blossoms, often a simplified form of five petals exists in Mon, art, and very rarely Tsubu

Mon are Japanese Samurai family crests much like a knights's coat of arms.

Haiku, a form of Japanese poetry it consists of one line of five syllables, then one line of seven syllables, and another of five syllables. What is not said in the poem is nearly or greater importance than what is said.

Waku, a form of Japanese poetry it first three lines are identical to that of a haiku but two more lines of seven syllables each finish the poem.

kake-Soba are buck wheat noodles in clear soup


	2. The Wolf and the HitoKiri

Hitokiri, Okami, and Meokami

By Daimyo Shi [e-mail author here.]

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without his permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
Please be gentle. Comments are greatly appreciated!!! 

  
  


Chapter Two: The Wolf and the Hitokiri

I began to learn Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Over the next few months I learned a lot about Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and the Ishin shishi work in Kyoto. I spent a lot of time practising Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and occasionally running message between Ishin shishi groups or other allies. Himura-sensei had become quite impressed with my abilities in kenjutsu.

I was practising in the court yard in inn's courtyard, it was quickly cooling of from the hot summer day as the sun set in the west. A frantic Shinata came in, "Shiba-san, have you seen Himura-sama?"

"No I haven't I thought he was on a mission?"

"The Shinsengumi have set a trap for him they found out who he was supposed to attack tonight."

I broke off and sheathed my Katana as I began to run.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Shinata

I left him behind, I knew the route that Himura-sensei would take if I was fast enough I could maybe help him, or avenge him, I swatted away such comments, he couldn't be killed by the Shinsengumi, I would get there in time, I assured myself. I recalled that earlier in the day we had discussed it and a couple days before we had gone and seen the intersection where the attack was likely to take place. I had joked about putting an archer in the tall tree that faced the intersection. Since Hojo was going to have guard carrying lanterns I though it would be easy to kill him that way. Kenshin had laugh at the suggestion and scolded me for being a coward jokingly. 

I turned down an alley and saw a Shinsengumi member, with his back to me. My katana was half out before he noticed me. It didn't matter, My Katana came free singing a song of death as it cut through his neck His head crashed loudly against the wall, his body slumped to the floor and his katana clattered to the ground. I flicked the blood from my katana and the blood flew across the wall. My katana clean I sheathed it back into its saya. I hadn't even stopped running. I turned the corner nearing where I though Himura would be and I could hear the clash of blades. I turned the corner and saw a living Himura. He was surrounded by the bodies of five Shinsengumi members which had died at his hands. At the end of the street stood ten other Shinsengumi members. Two of the stood out from the rest, while I only knew of them from descriptions given to me by Himura, Okita Souji, the First Group Guard Captain and Saitou Hajime, the Third Group Guard Captain. I could feel them, with out seeing them I could feel their battle aura and that of my sensei. Okita began to draw his sword, and Saitou muttered something to him, that caused him to re-sheath his Katana. Saitou draws his own blade, and said "Are you ready Hitokiri Battousai".

A single word comes from my Sensei's lips "come."

Saitou charges Himura their katana meet and sing as they connect. Their fight is like a fine artistic dance, the clashing of their katana provide the song for the dance. They slash, thrust and parry almost fast than the eye can follow. I stood fascinated by the clash of steel, but then Okita noticed me, so my eyes shifted to him. Saitou and Himura's duel prevented me and Okita from engaging but I could tell that he wanted to fight me and to be truthful I wanted to fight him, or at least try and fight a Shinsengumi Guard group Captain. I heard footsteps from behind me, lots of them. From behind me Shinata and the large group of Ishin shishi supporters appeared. Apparently Shinata had found some Ishin shishi members, nearly 20 and come to help us. Saitou and Himura separated.

"Another time, Battousai." said Saitou withdrawing.

The Shinsengumi, now outnumbered withdrew. The Ishin shishi didn't follow after them.

"Are you alright Himura-sama?" asked Shinata.

"Hai, Shinata-sama." replied Himura.

"Should we pursue them?" asked Taro our newest member, with a touch of irony he was at least four years older then Himura and two older than myself.

"No, there maybe more of them around, we had the advantage now but that could change if the can quickly gather another group or two." said Shinata, Himura nodded in agreement.

"Shiba-san, you came alone, why?"asked Himura

"you are my sensei, I had to come." I said with a slight smile. I choked back the words help you, since that what I came to do. 

"We will have talk about this later." said Himura.

The group broke up and Himura, Taka, and myself made are way carefully to the inn. Taka seemed a little disappointed, I guess he wanted to fight. Himura and I went to have a bath, he need one since he was covered in blood. We washed and then entered the tub warm as always, my left arm was a little sore, I didn't know how but I think I strained it. 

Himura broke the silence by asking "Shiba-san why did you come to aid me since you knew that it was likely that I was outnumbered. You could have die with me."

"Himura-sensei, you are my sensei, why would I not come and help you. The odds are not important, I have a duty to help my sensei. . . . I don't have anyone else." I said.

"But you have so much to live for, the new Japan will need men like you. I not worth risking your life for."

"I am not here, because of a new Japan, while I understand why Japan needs to modernize and maybe even westernize and still a samurai, that means I have loyalty to my Daimyo, to my clan, to my family, and to my emperor. Himura-san doesn't it strike you odd that we look so much alike, regardless of our similarities I have no family anyway and yet at times we act like brothers, though some where along the line we switched so you are the elder brother."

"Well I guess we do look a lot alike other than the hair, I always wondered why I have red hair. But I not you daimyo, I am only been your sensei because you need one in a hurry and I knew that your talent would allow you to quickly learn enough to keep you alive. I don't want to see you die, you are the future of Japan, I am just a Hitokiri."

"Himura-san, you are being foolish, you are no less a part of the new Japan than I. We share ideals, and we shall need to put forth those ideals, less Japan replaces on form of tyranny for another. You are not just a Hitokiri, you are the flame that chases away the darkness. While others may run the Ishin shishi, you are the one that pulls the despair from the hearts of the Ishin shishi members, remember that time a couple weeks ago when Taka, Taro, Nihiko, Dakari, and I were caught surrounded by the fifth guard group? We didn't think we live to see the next day since their was twelve of them? Taka, Nihiko and I were wounded, the situation looked inauspicious, in fact we though we would be dead. And then you appeared in the distance, the odds seemed so much less. We lashed out our hearts fired with hope and the Shinsengumi fell and fled that day. Don't underestimate your importance."

"But the Ishin shishi need you, it them you serve isn't it."

"No, I serve my sen. . . Daimyo, Himura-sama, you serve the Ishin shishi."

"ORO?" exclaimed Himura "What? ..... Me, why don't you follow the Ishin shishi ideas?"

"I have no objections to them, but I serve you not them, let me make that clear, I owe you everything, apart from my luck fighting that day we met everything else I know and have in Kyoto come from you. I am a samurai, I have but one Daimyo, and I owe that Daimyo, you, my undying loyalty. It is my duty, and duty is one of the parts of Bushido. I am a Samurai Duty, Honour, Valour, Compassion, are my ideals, my code. Take away my Daisho, take away my Class, make me plow fields, dig in mines, even make bury the dead, a samurai I will remain nothing can change that. The world might change, it might end, but I will remain a samurai."

"There will be a new Japan, and I don't think that samurai will be apart of that."

"Maybe not as a class, or as leaders of society but there will always be those that follow the code of Bushido even when there is no war. There will always be weak to defend and protect."

"Perhaps . . ." muttered Himura

"Trust me Himura-toma it is true." I remark


	3. Okami and Meokami meet

Hitokiri, Okami, and Meokami

By Daimyo Shi [e-mail author here.]

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without his permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
This is my first attempt at the art of fanfiction. Please be gentle. Comments are greatly appreciated!!! 

  
  


Chapter 3: the Wolf and the she-wolf met.

We parted from our baths with no further words. I returned to my room nice and clean as it was always. However I noted something that struck me and unusual, a folded piece of paper on the folded blankets, near my clean Kimono. "A letter for me? How? Why?" I asked myself. I opened the letter, the Calligraphy of the letter was flawless, artistic and flowing but still very readable. I read the letter and my heart skipped a beat, One of the girls at the Inn had written me a love letter. One of them was brazen enough to write me a love letter. I wonder for a moment where one of them would have gotten the idea but my mind shifted to who it could be, my mind raced through the several girls at the Inn but I could only dismiss Onako, the middle aged owner of this place since she was 25 years older than me. More correctly I hoped it wasn't Onako. I set up my Futon and despite the new discovery is still found sleep quickly.

The next morning I was despatched to take a message out of town to a Group allied with the Ishin shishi that was working in the country side. I met with Sagara-san only long enough to give him the sealed orders. His group seemed to be quite capable, despite the fact the two children that seemed to be with him. I didn't ask about them but it was impossible to not notice their loyalty for Sagara-san. I caught the name of only one of the boys name, Sanosuke. As I returned to Kyoto that I fought for all the children of Japan so that they could have a better future. I stopped a Shinto Shrine briefly when I return to Kyoto, where I prayed that the to boys with Sagara would be spared from the horrors of our fight.

Later, I turned down a familiar alley and saw two Shinsengumi members, I then turned around and saw three more come from the other end. I charged at the two at the end of the alley. They slashed their katana at me, the first one missed completely because he underestimated my speed, the second caught my left shoulder making a slight wound. Unfortunately for him my katana caught him in the belly with such force that he turned 90 degrees and fell against the wall. I lunged at the second man and he parried my counter attack. He then lunged at my with a thrust. I side stepped the attack and brought my Katana down beheading him. I turned to meet the quickly charging other three members. The First one slashes at me, which I parry with my Katana. He tries to over bear me so I kick him in the belly forcing him away from me. He raises his Katana over his head but I manage to get a very quick trust in that cuts into his Adam's apple causing him to drop his katana and try and make himself breath correctly, he turns way and collapses on the ground. I can hear him wheezing and see him clutching his throat. The other two members come to my attention. The first one charges at me caught me off guard, I tumble backwards, I manage to roll to my feet I slash at his head, he leaped back I still mange to cut his forehead. Good, the blood will flow in to his eyes he will either back off or be an easy target, I thought to myself. However I lost track of the other one, as I move back a katana meets mine and causes mine to fly out of my hands. A loud thunk informs me that it lodged in a wooden beam of the house behind me. I prepare myself to be cut down. I look directly at the Shinsengumi member that had disarmed me. His eyes flicker in a moment of recognition, I remember him, he was the Shinsengumi member that I had let go my first day here in Kyoto. I smiled "I never apologized for breaking your soul, I am very sorry." I bowed low.

"Go pick up you Katana and leave Samurai-san." said the man who had knocked my Katana away.

"What are you doing Miromoto-sama?" asked the one I had wounded in the forehead, he was now holding part of his kimono sleeve against his forehead to stem the bleeding. I could still hear the wheezing of the third member, so he wasn't dead yet.

"This man saved my life four months ago, he could of taken my life then, but he didn't even though Hitokiri Battousai was there. I will not stain my honour by not repaying that debt. Go samurai-sama."

"Thank you Miromoto-sama." I bowed low "Perhaps we were friends in a previous life, let us hope that we can be friends in our next one." I withdrew my Katana from the post, I bowed low again to Miromoto and he returned it. I sheathed My Katana in my saya and quickly retreated. A little ways away I bandaged my wound the best I could and then began the trip back to the inn. It took nearly an hour to get back to the inn because of the needed doubling back and the like to keep the Shinsengumi from finding it. At the Main entrance I didn't see any of the girls so I went to the dinning room. There were a couple Ishin shishi members having dinner. Within I saw three of the Girls that worked at the inn, Minko, Akane and Tsuko. Minko was the shy girl who had shown me to my room that first night here, Akane was Onako's daughter, and Tsuko was a head strong orphan that had been adopted into the family when she was ten, that was eight years ago I was told. "Akane where are the bandages?" I asked.

Both Akane and Minko turned to face me, Minko promptly dropped the tray she was carrying and ran towards me. Akane put down Taka's Sake bottle and came towards me and Tsuko got up from own meal. In a very concerned unison all three of them "Shiba-sama are you alright?" They surrounded me on all sides.

I smiled "I am alright it just a small wound." In my head however I was going "this is not helping me figure out who wrote that letter."

"Shiba-san, it looks your hands are full." said a cheerful Himura as he was coming down the hall.

"Yes, it would seem so." I began , I started to feel myself blush. Akane, Tsuko and Minko half lead, half dragged me to the staff store room. Akane when and found the bandages, while Minko removed my kimono sleeve with some scissors and Tsuko cleaned my wound with water first and then a form of alcohol. "I heard from one of the women in the market that treating a wound with alcohol prevents infection."

"I heard that somewhere too." I said with a slight smile.

Akane bandaged my wound with clean bandages.

"There we go Shiba-sama, all done." was the eerie unison of three female voices.

I started towards the dinning area, the three girls had rushed a head of me. I entered the dinning I saw Minko cleaning up the tray mess that she made when she had dropped the tray. Tsuko was very unladylike chugging back her now cold tea.. Akane was picking up the finished sake bottles. Himura waved me over to his table where Taka was sitting as well.

"Hello Himura-sensei, Taka-sama."

"Sit Shiba-san, tell us of the reason that you managed to get three girls to help you with such a small wound, leaving us all to fend for ourselves." said humour filled Taka.

Himura simply smiled and asked "How are you?"

"I am alright and Taka-sama I don't know, All I did was ask for the location of the bandages." I chuckled "are you jealous, Taka-sama?"

"Jealous, why would I be jealous? Such simple girls' attention doesn't interest me." said Taka "I prefer women much more skilled in the womanly arts, not such simple girls that can barely cook."

"I find it is much more important that a woman loves me, and I love her rather than her being skilled at being a wife. I rather have a woman that I loved that couldn't cook, doesn't have good calligraphy, and couldn't paint than to have the most refined wife in Japan that didn't love me." I looked at Himura to see what he was thinking, I saw a single tear fall from his left eye and begin to trace along his scar. His eyes were glazed over as if he was look at something that was not in this room.

"Ha! Only you would want something as transparent as love!" shot back Taka.

"It is one of the things we fight for Taka-sama, even it is not directly apparent to you." was my calm reply, inside part of me bristled at Taka's mockery of love.

"We fight to free Japan from the tyrannical Bakufu Government headed by the Shogun, not some idea of love."

"I like Shiba-sama's idea Taka-sama" came the meek reply from Minko who had brought me some chicken Raman and a bottle of sake. "Don't you Himura-sama?" she asked.

"Oro? Oh, yes of course Minko-chan." as Himura scratched his head with his eyes closed. Minko wandered off after his reply.

"Love is a very strong emotion Taka don't you forget that. Love is stronger than the finest Katana blade, more flexible than silk and more enduring than Fuji-Sama. Both Men and Women die for love more often than for anything else. Things that one would see as being impossible become possible through love." I said letting just a little of my boiling rage show through, giving just a slight edge to my voice.

"Funny that the only people to agree with you are small serving girl and Himura-sama, a Hitokiri."

"Yes, so perhaps they are the only two wise people here I sure that Tsuko and Akane where here they would agree with me as well." I said cooly.

"Yes, the two other the girls fawning over you I guess they would want to agree with you, Shiba-san. You are such a Bakayuro" laughed Taka.

"HE IS NOT!" shouted Minko who had come back to fill tea, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She put down her pot and balled he hands into fists.

"No I won't what are you going to do about it!" laughed Takaat Minko

"Why you overgrown Mountain goblin. GRRRR." Growled Minko, all of the sudden I wondered if she was some how related to Saitou Hajime. The she did something no one expected she hit Taka in the jaw knocking down. He got up from his sitting position.

"Why you impudent wench!" shouted Taka he rased his hand to hit her, as she stood there defiant. I clicked my Katana out of its saya. Taka turned towards me.

"Don't even think about it." I said as I shook me head. My voice didn't even sound like mine own, I quickly wondered if my eyes had turned amber.

Everyone who had politely be ignoring our conversation was paying attention now.

"Shiba-sama, why are you doing this?" asked Taka who had lowered his hand a bit.

"I don't tolerate women getting hurt, I am charged with protecting the weak. Lay you hand on any woman or child and you shall find how fast this Katana can kill" I said with a voice as bitter as the north wind.

Taka finish lowering his hand, "I see you kill me for this?" 

"Kenjutsu has no half way, either I kill you or I do nothing, and I am quite unwilling to do nothing." 

Himura's eyes were wide with shock, perhaps because he recognized that I had pulled a Battousai on him and of course he never seen what he looked like when he changed.

"I think I am tired. Yes, I am very tired, I going to bed, good night." said Taka as he quickly retreated to his room. I clicked my katana back into its saya, everyone's attention when back to their own conversations.

"Thank you, Shiba-sama." said a more relaxed Minko

"Minko, How could you! You can't just go hitting people! Shouted Tsuko. "You are lucky that Shiba-sama didn't kill Taka-sama it would have been all your fault."

"I was mad, I just was boiling over I didn't have any control, I had to hit him! I going for a walk." said an agitated Minko. 

"A walk you are crazy, BAKA! You can't go!" said Tsuko

"try and stop me!" screamed Minko. 

I put my hand on Tsuko's shoulder "it will be alright, I will go with her." I got up and followed her, I quickened my pace so I would get closer to her. She had grabbed a lantern already and had walked out the main door. 


	4. The Wolf looking for love

Hitokiri, Okami, and Meokami

By Daimyo Shi [e-mail author here.]

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without his permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
This is my first attempt at the art of fanfiction. Please be gentle. Comments are greatly appreciated!!! 

  
  


Chapter Four: The Wolf looking for love.

"I am going for a walk and you can't stop me!" she snapped at me

"I don't want to stop you, I am here to protect you." I was amazed my the changed in Minko, she normally was such a meek and polite girl, but a points tonight she acted like a cornered wolf. I smiled as I walked behind her, I wonder if she was born in June. We walked down the streets of Kyoto. It was later than I though nearly every house was dark. The full moon was casting a silver light across Kyoto tonight. I briefly was concerned about meeting the Shinsengumi out this late at night. I managed to chase away my worries by watching Minko walk. We had walked for a hour without a word between us. 

"Shiba-sama?" Minko asked "was I wrong to be mad at Taka?"

"I don't know, I am a bad person to ask I have quite the nasty temper."

"really I never seen you mad before. You are almost as controlled as Himura-sama."

"I am not as controlled as Himura-sensei, I sure he would have found a way to resolve things with Taka without threatening to kill him."

"I guess we can go back to the inn now I think I have cooled off enough." sais Minko

"Alright then." I said, it was such a peaceful night I almost wished we could walk a little more.

"Why did you come with me? surely you are tired from you day." asked Minko.

"I am charged to protect the innocent and the weak. And I rather not see harm come to the woman defending my honour from being tarnish by the statements of one man." I said much more cheerfully. She must have some kind of feelings for me, I thought. I could see Minko blush in the lantern's light.

"Really Shiba-sama? . . . I wish people would stop treating me like a little girl, after all I turned fourteen last week."

"I sorry I missed it, happy birthday, Togashi-san." I had called her by the name of the inn I knew she didn't have a last name. Last week was June 12 - 19, she was a Gemini. I quietly chuckled to myself a bit. We continued our walk towards the Inn. I stopped for a moment, something was not right, "Minko-chan come here!" 

"What is wrong?" she said as she came towards me.

"Just come here, quickly." I whispered to Minko my left hand clicked my Katana out of its saya. Minko moved closer to me, as three men came in to the lantern light. They were dressed in Brown kimonos and matching hakama. I could smell the one closest to me, he hadn't bathed in at least a week.

"Look, we only want the girl, ronin, you can just leave. We don't need to kill you." said the one in the middle, who had a katana in his obi. The smelly one was armed with twin sai, and the one furthest from me had twin kama

"And I if I say No?" I said with an smirk that could only described as evil. I imagined my eyes turning amber.

"Then you die and we still get want we want!" said the smelly one. All three of them laughed.

"Aku Soku Zan." As I charged the smelly one, my katana came free slashing through the smelly one's laughing belly, shock found the way to his face as he hit the ground, quite dead. I allowed myself a smile at his suffering, I am sure this isn't the first time they done this. The other two had drawn there weapons and were ready for me. "Ready to die?" I asked

"Come." said the man with katana.

I charged him, we met face to face with our strikes. I feel pain in my left shoulder as I realise my wound has reopened.

"Look out!" screamed Minko. The guy with the Kama was charging in, I managed to break free of the katana lock between me and the other man, can change the facing letting my katana follow through on my left hand. The Kama man had his kama in the air for a duel over hand strike couldn't parry my attack, so my Katana bites into his neck cutting deep enough that his throat is spirting blood his kama drop as he grasps his throat trying to stem the bleeding. He thrashed on the ground for a couple more moments, but the Katana man charges me, I parry his attack but the strength behind it is remarkable. His technique is weak though. I gave way to his strength sending him tumbling forward as I draw my wakazashi and stab towards his ribs. I connect but the wound is hardly deep. I became concerned, I would now have to parry his attack with only one arm behind it. I began to consider my options as he re-readied himself. He charge at me with an over hand slash, I jumped at the last minute over him slashing his right shoulder, I made a small wound I landed facing what I though would be his back and trusted hard, he managed to turn around to face me but was not ready for attack, my katana pierced him just left of centre of his chest. I withdrew my Katana and he fell forward his Katana clatter along the road. I felt if someone was watching.

"Shiba!" Minko ran had be and hugged me.

"Oro?" I tried to keep my blades from touching Minko as she hugged me.

"Oh, Shiba are you alright?" Minko was crying in my arms "Shiba, I not worth such risks you should have just left me."

"Of course you are worth such risks." I let her continue to hug me for a bit long before I asked "Minko I really should sheath my katana and Wakazashi."

"Of course." she blushed as she move away, the dying light of the lantern which had fallen when Minko had hugged me. With two inhumanly fast arcs, I flicked my katana and wakazashi free of blood. Confidant I had gotten all the blood off I sheathed my katana and Wakazashi with one smooth motion. 

"You killed them to protect me." exclaimed Minko.

"I sorry you had to watch me kill them. I am sorry I stolen some of you innocence." I replied.

"Shiba . . . I don't know what they wanted, but I am sure that watching you kill them harms my innocent that what they planned." said Minko with he eyes downcast. She looked up at me and said "let's go home."

"Oro? Ok." I said Kind of shocked in the moment, not because I had killed them but because Minko had to watch, Had she ever saw a man die before?

We travelled the rest of the distance to the Inn it was all dark except a lantern at the main door. Tsuko was waiting for us. "It took you long enough!" she looked tired "Shiba-sama you hurt!"

"It ok Tsuko-chan, it just my old wound has reopened."

"Shiba-sama saved me there were these three men, who wanted me but Shiba-sama killed them to protect me.." said Minko with an hint of pride. 

"Really? Shiba we have to re-bandaged that wounds." Tsuko sounded a little bitter.

"Hai." I replied

Tsuko leads me to the same room that hours before she had taken me to bandaged that wound. Tsuko cleans the wound as Minko dresses my wound. I lose even more of my kimono to Minko's scissors.

"There you are Shiba-sama." Chimed the two women together.

"Thank you." I said to both of them. I leave to return to my room. I find myself in front of my door as Minko turns the corner.

"Shiba-sama?" 

I stop and turn to face her. I wonder if she can see my smile in the dark as I turn to face her.

"Shiba-sama, I never thanked you for saving my life."

"There is no need to thank me. I was there to protect you."

"Shiba-sama?" She shuffles closer with her head down cast

"Hai?" 

"I ..." she reaches up looking me in the face and pulls me towards her and kisses me. I don't resist and put my arms around her pulling her closer. Time seems to have no meaning in our warm embrace. I half expect the rising sun to interrupt us. All of the sudden she looks go and pulls out of our embrace. Despite the darkness I can almost see her blush.

"Shiba-sama . . . I . . ."

"It is alright." I say softly "I won't tell anyone, and I don't mind."

"I am just a peasant girl, It is not possible for you . . I am sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward. A samurai can't love a peasant girl."

I pull her close and stroke her hair from in front of her face. "Really? Than why do I fight the Ishin shishi to topple the Bakufu. I turned my back on the tradition that removes samurai from the rest of the people of Japan. Now do you think that I would care about some rule about samurai not marrying peasant girls. I course that would have mean that a peasant girl had just kissed me, not the beautiful princess that just did moments ago, Minko-hime?" I smile broadly.

"Really? Shiba . . . Kenshin I . . ." Minko steels herself for a moment. "I love you."

While I suspected that Minko had some kind of feeling for me after she hit Taka, I can't possible deal with what she just said. I feel like I was hit with a ton of bricks, and yet I feel so good too. Part of me wants to wake the entire Inn and then Kyoto screaming that Minko loves me. I must have completely drifted away to dreamland.

"Kenshin?" said Minko

"Oro?" I shake my head, snapping my head out of dream land. 

"Do you love me, Kenshin?"

"Yes of course I do." I said broad smile on my face.

"I am so glad you love me, I was really hoping you did." she hugs me hard again. We stand there for a couple more minutes enjoying each others warm embrace. She let go.

"I have to make breakfast tomorrow, good night Kenshin-chan." Minko skips away down the hall.

I enter my room. The though that Minko loves me dances in my head. Hearing those three little words was so much better that anything else I had ever heard or did. I sighed, I told her I loved her, I didn't though, well at least not yet, I mean I found her attractive, cute really. But I couldn't let it go. I could learn to love her. I fumbled for a candle, I wasn't tired yet. I pulled out the writing desk towards me. I took out a brush, ink stick, ink stone and small flask of water. It dripped water on to the ink stone and then ground the ink stick against the stone until I had enough water for the ink, the applying it to the brush I began to write. I finished the poem for Minko is record time. I hadn't even thought about it. It just came to me. My calligraphy was so much better than it normally is. It is then I recognise what I had wrote, it was a sonnet in Japanese. She never understand how this works or recognise this as poetry. I sigh and put away everything leaving the sonnet on the desk. 

Our kiss and embrace weaves through my mind. I remember on how long I wanted to here those words. Here I was in Japan and land where arranged marriages are the norm and wife are more like property rather than partners. I drew my Katana and look at myself in the polish reflection in the blade. I am a young Japanese man, I can't look more than seventeen years old. I smile Himura-sensei is about fifteen. I look a little like his older brother. Actually the similarity is quite striking, well other than his red hair. I still couldn't fathom his red hair. I try and comfort myself with the fact Minko and I don't look like such a mismatch, she only few years younger. Minko is a cute girl that will become a beautiful woman. Her switch between Shy and reserved and demanding and out going is quite refreshing. I prepare for bed, sleep quickly claims me. I awaken to sun peeking through the shutters. It is much later than I normally get up. I rush through a bath and changing clothes. Almost no one is around though. I nod to Tsuko as I pass her on her way to clean rooms. I seem to have no tasks to do today. In fact the only other Ishin shishi member around is Taka.

"Good morning taka-san how are you today?" 

"I am fine, about last night, I am sorry. I overreacted, it Just I never been hit by a woman. I couldn't before last night even imagined a woman getting so mad she hit me. . . and it doesn't pay to have one of the best swordsmen in the Ishin shishi mad at me." said a very quiet and polite Taka

"thank you Apology accepted, I take it my technique doesn't suck anymore." I smiled at my last comment, Himura's teach had developed my skills in Kenjutsu, but some of it was talent too.

"Yes, few can match your speed and ability, being trained by Himura-sama has made a great Kenjutsu master out of you." said a polite Taka.

"Well Taka-san since I have been left to my own charge today I think that I am going to by a new kimono." I said looking at the fact my current one had a whole sleeve missing from last night duels. 

"Well I hope you find one." said Taka.


	5. Chapter five: The Wolf, A friend, and Mi

Hitokiri, Okami, and Meokami

By Daimyo Shi [e-mail author here.]

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without his permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
This is my first attempt at the art of fanfiction. Please be gentle. Comments are greatly appreciated!!! 

  
  


Chapter five: The Wolf, A friend, and Miburo

I walked into the sunshine of a beautiful late morning in Kyoto, the kind of morning that makes you for get that Kyoto is awash in blood nearly every night. I walk towards the trade district. After a little looking I find a Kimono shop that I enter. No one seems to be about out front, but there is long mirror here so I take the time to look at myself in it. In this full length mirror, remark on the similarity between Himura-sensei and I. I am little, well maybe a lot taller, and my hair is black. My chin is not quite so sharp. I old man walks in from the back.

"I am so sorry have you been waiting long, samurai-sama?" said the man bowing low to me.

"No." I smiled "would you have a navy blue kimono in my size?"

"Yes of course you size is common enough."

"Great would you also have a formal black Kimono and hakama?"

"Yes of course." the old man walks in the back and presents me with my new clothing, I pay him and leave. I begin to wander the trade districts streets seeing the women buying for the needs of their families, and an old man buying his grandson a toy. I wonder what I should get Minko, I should get something, I chuckle what to you give a woman that told you she loves you. I begin to pay more attention to what is being sold in the stores. Then I see a fan with beautifully carves end pieces that are carved to look like cranes. Despite my haggling I still pay too much for it. I begin to maze around to get back to the Inn. 

In the alley I am cutting through, I see a puddle of drying blood on the ground. My hand on my Katana I turn the corner carefully avoiding the blood. I see only a body with a deep chest wound caused by a thrust. As I look closer I notice two things, the first is that this is this is Miromoto, the man that spared me last night. And that the wound is a Gatotsu thrust wound from stance one. He still in his Shinsengumi clothes and his Katana hasn't even been drawn, indicating that who ever killed him took him by surprise. I begin to look carefully around. I see that someone had charged him much like at Gatotsu stance one given the foot prints in the dirt. It looked like Miromoto was either turning around because someone called him or that had heard his attacker. Since I could get them without touching Miromoto at took his Daisho and tucked them into my obi. I began to look for a mortician, it took me nearly a hour to find one and he went and picked up Miromoto's body. It took us another hour to find where he lived. I told the mortician to wait outside. I entered the walled compound that was Miromoto's home, a middle aged woman dressed in a very plain brown kimono, was doing the wash, she came up to me and bowed. "Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Miromoto-sama." I said

"One moment." she went inside and a middle age woman slightly older came out in a blue Kimono with a crane pattern done in white. "Yes samurai-sama? What can I do for ... that my Son's Daisho. HOW DID YOU GET IT!"

"I am sorry to have to tell you your son is dead. In fact I am here to return these to his family." I said sombrely.

"What . . .Why? . . . How?" stammered the woman tears forming in here eyes.

"I sorry to say but he was murdered." I had hoped to put it better but I couldn't seem to.

"My . . . Son . . . Gone? . . .why? *sob* Why Me? *sob* Why this Family?." she began to cry. "It must have been that Battousai."

"I don't think so I seen the wounds of Battousai's attacks and they don't match Miromoto's wounds. Also Battousai allows his foes to draw there weapons, your son was caught by surprise and wasn't allowed to draw his katana." During my explanation of what I though of Miromoto's death, a samurai about my height dressed in the colours of the Shinsengumi. I recognized him from the duel between Kenshin and him, it was Saitou Hajime.

"Saitou-sama, I have lost my only son, this family's heir to this stupid war of the Shinsengumi. Go leave this house and never darken these ground with your presents or let any other member of the Shinsengumi ever come here again!" she half yelled and half sobbed. I tensed at the sight of Saitou, he recognized me as quickly as I had recognized him. I was tempted to draw my katana, but I reckoned he not strike me down here at the home of one of the Shinsengumi.

"As you wish Miromoto-sama, you have my and the Shinsengumi's condolences in this time of sorrow." Saitou bowed low to Miromoto's mother, quite deeper than I though he would. "Yahiko was a valued member of the Shinsengumi's third Guard group." Saitou walked off through the gate of Miromoto's home.

"Can I have his Daisho now?" asked his mother with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hai, of course." I hand them to her, she inhaled sharply when I hand them to her. 

"Karou! Come here!" she yelled through her tears. The same middle age woman in the brown Kimono came out and took the Daisho from Miromoto's mother.

"I thank you for returning my Son's Daisho, how can I repay you?"

"There is no need to repay me, I only trying to repay the debt I owed Miromoto."

"A debt, Samurai-sama, what kind of debt?" she asked.

"Last night he saved my life. Your son's body is outside. I must leave now." I said turning around to leave "I have a killer to find."

"Can I know your name Samurai-sama?"

"Shiba, Shiba Kenshin." As I walked through the main gates. I followed along the west wall of the compound and as I came to the end of it I said "hello, Saitou-sama."

Saitou turned from around the corner "Hello Battousai-no-seito, you seem pretty calm for a Ishin shishi member that knew I was around the corner." Saitou smirked as he talked to me.

"Well I believe you rather have answers for questions than my death." I said coldl "but you can have which ever you want."

"Well you are right, I will begin with why would an Ishin shishi member care about returning the Daisho of Shinsengumi member?" there was a slight bit of a mocking tone in Saitou's voice.

"Because last night he saved my life." I said

"oh how did he do that?" asked Saitou.

"He disarmed me but the recognized that I was the samurai that spared him four months ago in a battle that involved me and Shinsengumi where I broke his katana."

"I heard of that battle, Battousai let you spare him, something I had found unusual." said Saitou.

"You don't know my Sensei, like I do Saitou. Please don't try and patronizing me like you do know him." I growled at Saitou "Miromoto spared me because it would have tarnished his honour to do otherwise."

"You talk as if I would not understand." replied Saitou in a mocking tone.

"I don't know what to expect from the Third Guard Group Captain of the Shinsengumi, I don't know him."

"I may not have supported what Miromoto did, and some would not understand why he did it. But if that was why Miromoto let you go, I could hardly fault him for following bushido. How did he die since you didn't kill him?" asked Saitou

"I am not sure when it happened, off hand I say he was killed late last night or early this morning. He was killed by a katana, Saitou-sama a special technique, the Gatotsu thrust from the first stance."

Saitou's face shatter for a moment, either from the fact I knew the technique or because one of his own had killed Miromoto. "I see, well that is very interesting. This information is worth you life." said Saitou.

"Saitou-sama, there is one thing, there is akuma after the man that killed Miromoto. Don't get in his way." I said as walked in the other direction from Saitou. It had been weird talking to Saitou. We were enemies. I wondered if we would always be enemies? Aku Soku Zan that in a way linked the Hitokiri and the Shinsengumi. I also wonder if he had watched me last night as I killed those ronin. With a sense of irony I had said Aku Soku Zan. I began to walk towards the Inn that now was very far away. I cut through the market again and saw Hiniroki Kanta, one of the Ishin shishi merchant Suppliers. "Hello Kanta-san, how are you?" I asked

"Shiba-san, I am fine can I interest you in some thing?"

"What are you selling today?"

Tea pots and sets and a couple kitchen knives." said Kanta

Kitchen knives was his code for weapons. All of the sudden I remembered Minko slapping Taka, and then a vision of Minko learning kenjutsu. The idea danced in my mind, it amused me greatly.

"I could use a small kitchen knife, Kanta." A kodachi would work perfectly. I wonder what Himura sensei would think. Kanta looked at me funny before leading me in to his back room. He showed me a couple kodachi that were among the Daisho sets and other weapons. He even had two no-daichi. I though it had to be beautiful and functional. 

"Why a kodachi, would not a Katana work better?" asked Kanta

"I want a kodachi for a very special purpose, it need to be easy to conceal, and have you ever tried to conceal a Katana." I replied

"No, I haven't."

I picked up the finest Kodachi with a Sakura shaped Tsubu and a red saya.

"I take this one."

"Hai, Shiba-san. I will wrap it up so it doesn't look so obvious."

"Thank you Kanta-san." he gave me a finely wrapped package. I gave him most of the money that I had left, it wasn't enough to pay for the kodachi, but it was more of a bribe anyway.

"There is no need Shiba-san."

"This is personal, Kanta-san."

"I see, well good luck." said Kanta

I left his shop with the wrapped kodachi under my arm and began my journey to the inn. I better not buy anything else I don't have room to carry it home. Kanta probably though that I was going to use the kodachi to kill a personal enemy of mine. The kodachi would not be easily traced to the Ishin shishi. The Fact that I was going to give it to a woman probably would strike him dumb. Part of my mind in the back of my head questioned why I cared about Miromoto's death so much. I had done what I had could for his soul, far more than he could have ever expected. There was a difference between when I spared him that four months ago and him sparing me last night. The fact that he was killed in what had to be a Gatotsu only reenforced that he had been killed directly as a result of his sparing me. Saitou had seemed shocked of a second about Miromoto's death at the hands of a Shinsengumi member. It would seem that despite Miromoto sparing me, Saitou was not necessary willing to discipline Miromoto, certainly not willing to kill him. The fact that someone else had decided to kill Miromoto without the consent of the Shinsengumi concerned him. I made my way to the Inn. I arrived at the inn, Himura was waiting for me.

"Shiba-san, I am going to Osaka for a few days. Please take care Shiba-san."

"I will Sensei." I bowed low to Himura "Please come back in one piece, sensei."

"I will." Himura bowed back to me, smiled and left the inn.

"Good afternoon Shiba-sama." said Minko from behind me as I watched Himura leave.

"Hello Minko-chan how is my Meokami today?" I said with a nearly mocking smile.

"Meokami? What? Shiba-sama you are teasing me." Replied Minko as she blushed. Her shy facade amused me greatly, while she acted like she didn't understand what I meant. 

"Kenshin, please."

"Kenshin -kun why are you teasing me?"

I ignored her question. "Minko, I have something for you." I smiled as my mind quickly decided which gift to give to her first.

"Come to my room Minko-chan." She followed close behind me. She giggled like she couldn't contain herself. I was almost beside myself, I couldn't believe I could create such a response in a woman. I felt a warm rush through my body. I hoped she would at least like the fan. I entered the room. I remembered that my desk still had that Japanese sonnet on it. I sat down in my room far enough from the door so that Minko could come in and sit down. She came in and close the door.

"Yes, want did you have for me shi . . .Kenshin-kun?"

"Well I know I missed you birthday, for that I am sorry, but I though there was no reason for me not to give you a birthday gift even if it is a little late." I pulled the fan from my kimono's sleeve and handed it to her. She look at it in wonder, she flicked it open with one hand, which strangely remind me of flicking blood from my katana. She stared at it for a minute.

"Oh Kenshin-kun it is. . . so beautiful, I don't deserve this." Minko blushed. I could help but think how much more beautiful when she was blushing.

"Nonsense it not even half as beautiful as you, it is a shame that in all of Kyoto this was best fan I could find, and yet compared with your beauty it looks like a mountain rock." I was pleased that she liked the fan. 

"Now in the west, people born in the sixth month are suppose to have two personalities. So I got some thing for meokami, your other personality."

"My other Personality?" said Minko meekly.

"Yes, Minko, that personality that challenges society, the Minko that slapped Taka."

I chuckle at Minko's bewilderment. She really is a different person when she is mad. 

"You like that? It is so rude and embarrassing. I get so mad sometimes I just want to lash out. But I don't often. I can't believe you like it?"

"I love you, that means I love all of you. Don't you love all of me?" I noticed it came out a little easier today.

"Of course I do! But that different you never rude."

"Minko, I kill men, not one or two but nearly thirty. I will be called upon to kill more. Can you love a man that kills people? How is that different? is killing some one rude?"

"But you a have purpose, I just get angry..."

"Minko, if we love each other that fine, if I can kill and still be loved, then you can get angry and be rude."

"Ok."

I handed her next gift, not sure if it would go over well now, would she think I was telling her to kill? I shook me head a bit, no she wouldn't think that. She took the gift from my hand and began to unwrap it very carefully. Her eyes open wide when she sees the Kodachi. She carefully takes the kodachi from the wrapping paper. She sucks a sharp breath in and holds it in. She carefully unsheathes the Kodachi running the spine of the kodachi along the back of the saya. She clears it from the saya and looks first on the one side of the blade where there is a finely carved Dragon and the other has a Sakura neat the hilt. She carefully re-sheaths the kodachi and exhales.

"It is exquisite Kenshin-kun."

"My beautiful peasant girl can really knows how to handle a blade." I tease Minko of her excellent handling of her Kodachi.

"My father was a blacksmith, but he always wanted to be a Katana smith. A samurai wanted new horseshoes for his horse. My dad asked to see his Katana as his price for the horseshoes. I watch the samurai carefully unsheathes his Katana and show my father, he also told my father how a katana was made. Before his death, My father made one katana. I still have it, it is the one reminder of my father." I see the tears form in Minko's eyes she began to sob. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her, she leaned on my shoulder. I moved a bit more and hugged her.

"I am sorry." I said

"It is alright Kenshin-kun you didn't know." she forced a smile.

"Minko-chan, I . . ." I leaned in and kissed her, her arms went around me and pulled me close to her. For a couple of moments we kissed like that until the moment was shattered by "Shiba-san, I need to talk to you."

"What!" growled Minko and I, as I opened the door. There was Shinata-sama blushing. I could feel my face flush and I saw Minko's turn red too.

"Shiba-san . . .sama, I had no idea?" stammered Shinata.

"Excuse me, I am sorry." Minko got up out of my embrace, then bowed to me, taking her gifts with her.

"Minko . . .I . . ." she left with out acknowledging me. I turn towards suppressing the growl in my throat. Shinata bows very low to me "I am very sorry to have disturbed you, please forgive me."

"Of course." I have to choke back a chuckle at the sight of Shinata was bowing low and apologizing to me. Not sure on how to proceed I calmly ask"what do you need from me, Shinata-sama?"

"Yes, The Shinsengumi, it is believed have found one of our safe houses near the entertainment district. We suspect they will raid it tonight. We would like to ambush them and cause them some damage for the causalities they have inflicted on us. We think that they won't send a large unit because the house is so small. they think that they can get information on the other safe houses. We were wondering if you would lead the group to ambush the Shinsengumi."

"Hai." I said without a moments hesitation. 

"Good you meet your group her after dark."

"Hai, Shinata-sama."

Shinata left me in my room. I look over at the sonnet I had written for Minko. I sat back down and pulled thee desk back towards me preparing the ink again. I sit and write quickly, three Haiku and a waku to go with the sonnet I have. Satisfied with them I take them and begin looking for Minko. I wander around the inn looking for Minko, I ran in to Tsuko.

"Tsuko-chan have you seen Minko?" I asked

"I saw her go to her room Shiba-sama."

"Thank you, Tsuko-chan." I ran to Minko's room

"Shiba-sama I don't think she wanted to be disturbed."

I ignore Tsuko, hoping she just think I didn't hear her. I reach Minko's room and knock on the frame of her door. "Minko-hime?"

"Shiba . . .I . . . come in." said a sad sounding Minko. 

"What wrong?" I ask as I open the door come in and close the door. Minko was sitting cross legged in her Kimono, looking down at the ground.

"That twice I have acted out of my place. Shinata-sama is a well respected member of the Ishin shishi, and I yelled at him."

"Don't worry about it Minko-hime he didn't hear your voice only mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course, I know Shinata-sama." I wasn't as sure as I sounded but based on his reaction he wasn't exactly mad at me or Minko.

"What did he want anyway?"

"He wants me to lead an ambush against the Shinsengumi." the statement came out like I was going to paint a fence.

"Kenshin that sounds dangerous, are you sure you can handle it?" she asked with deep concern in her voice.

"Of course I can, I will be carefully, Minko-hime. I have something else for you." I handed the poems to her. She took the poems and read them.

"These are very beautiful, Kenshin-kun. How do you do it?"

"I am a samurai, war is not my only talent. I glad you like them."

"When are you leaving then?"

"Tonight after dark."

" I will cook you dinner then. What would you like?"

"Kake Soba, Minko and sake."

"Soba? That so plain, Don't you think I can cook something more complex?" she looked hurt. 

"No, It just I like Soba, that all! Anything cooked by you is wonderful. You are a great cook!" I back tracked. 

"Oh, ok then I cook you Soba then." Minko smiled "I never imagine that a Samurai would eat something as simple as Soba." 

"Yes, well not all samurai are the same. It not every day that a samurai meets a hime, that will cook for him."

"Well I have to start on dinner then Kenshin-chan." she came up to me and kissed me. "I don't think we have Soba ready right now so I have to make it. You go and get ready for tonight, I get you meal ready."


	6. Test of the Okami

Hitokiri, Okami, and Meokami

By Daimyo Shi [e-mail author here.]

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without his permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
This is my first attempt at the art of fanfiction. Please be gentle. Comments are greatly appreciated!!! 

  
  


Chapter six: Test of the Okami.

Minko and I left her room. I went towards my room as she went to the kitchen. In my room I found my copy of the Five Rings and read it, until dinner was ready. I when to the dinning room and sat down at my normal table, without Himura I guess I would dine alone. Minko came out in her finest kimono, carrying my Soba in a fine bowl, on a fine tray. On the tray as well were carefully arranged flowers. I was in awe. She presented me with my tray and sat down beside me. She poured my first cup of sake. I started to eat my Soba, it was wonderful. "Minko-chan I have never tasted Soba so good."

"Thank you." she bowed a bit.

I had over whelming urge to tell Shinata to buzz off, as I had something else to do tonight. But I was honour bound to lead tonight. I finished my meal and sake. The group had assembled in the Inn by now, I looked them over. There were fifteen of us counting myself. The Shinsengumi would have at least ten member if it was a guard group, possibly more, we have to limit their ability to flank any of us. The big advantage the Shinsengumi had over us was that they in general were better trained, the Ishin shishi are not that well trained we make up it in number but this is not quite the numbers I was expecting. We have to corner them and limit their manoeuverability. I looked the group over I only really knew Taka-san and Taro-kun. 

Minko came over to me. Without warning she grabbed me and pulled me down enough so that she could kiss me. "Be careful." My entire group started laughing. 

"I will Minko-hime. I promise to return to you." I gave the group a evil look, they stopped laughing. I looked the group over. "Right let's get going."

We quickly made our way to the safe house, we hid in alley across from the safe house ever effort was made to look like the house was still occupied. We then began to wait for the Shinsengumi. After about half and hour the Shinsengumi showed up, there was eight of them, they entered the building. "Come on, but be careful." we quickly charged the building going in the front door, I see the lead Shinsengumi member just as he realizes it is a trap. He turns and faces me and my group. "You never win!"

"Believe that if it gives you comfort." I said unsheathing my Katana. I charge the first Shinsengumi member, my katana finds his shoulder, He steps back and trusts hard towards my chest, I parry it, I draw my Wakazashi and cut open his gut. He doubles over and falls to the ground. Around me battle has broken out, a Shinsengumi charges me with a two handed thrust, I parry it but the strength be hind it cause it to nick my right shoulder, I barely feel it as my katana finds his neck and cuts deep enough to kill him. He falls on the railing for the stairs breaking it causing him to fall on a fellow Shinsengumi member. Too my surprise after that death there seems to be no more to fight, only two of my member have been hurt neither too bad. I count the corpses quickly, I see only seven "Where is the eight member?" I shout.

"I think he jumped out the window."

"OUT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE THIS PLACE WILL BE SWARMING WITH SHENSENGUMI, IN MINUTES!" I yelled "Scatter and regroup at the inn in the morning."

I when outside, my group was scattering, I hoped they be ok, I knew that every Shinsengumi member would be looking, Taka and Taro stood there looking at me. "What are you doing?" asked Taro. 

"I am going to try and run interference and keep the Shinsengumi busy. You two should go, and don't go to the inn until tomorrow morning." I realize that scattering the group weaked it, I have to distract the Shinsengumi. but the idea was that moving as a group from here might lead the Shinsengumi towards one of our true safe house, if they scattered then they would be harder to follow. and if I ran interference.

"Shouldn't we go to stay together?" asked Taro

"No, I am going to engage the Shinsengumi." I though to myself, I going to be a Hitokiri tonight.

Taka looked at me, and pulled Taro, protesting along. "Time to go." said Taka

I waited, I figured the Shinsengumi would break them selves up looking for use, since they were looking for our little group, that was both good and bad since I had scattered the group. But if I could engage a couple groups they start looking only for me. That was what I hoped. I saw the approaching Shinsengumi members. I made sure they saw me and then dashed down narrow alley, I could see them follow me, I smiled darkly, they fell for it. The alley was only wide enough to for one person to fight. They came charging down I met the first one's charge with my Katana parrying his thrust. I countered with a deep slash up his chest he fell down, I ran further down the alley, the stopped and met the other his over hand slash was strong. I manage to dodge it cut half way into the wall. He twisted around to attack me, My katana slashed at his left shoulder, he parried it. He countered with a slash aimed at my neck, I parried it just barely. I kicked him in the chest. I followed with a spin kick to his head, he fell head first into the wall. He was out or dead, I didn't care. The next member was a little surprised with ease I had dispatched his friend his slash missed me completely. I reversed my grip on my cut and cut cross his chest he fell down. I jumped on a carte and then on to the roof of the building to my right. I ran along the roof. In the confusion, they lost track of me and I jumped to the next roof. 

I headed west, towards the Shinsengumi headquarters. I jumped roof to roof top as I got closer. Five Shinsengumi members saw me, I leapt towards them katana leading they way. My katana struck home. Killing one member, I removed my Katana from his chest, the next man lost his right arm to my slash. The third member charged me thrusting, I sidestepped it and his Katana logged in the body of his friend. I hit the back of his head with the spine of my katana, knocking him out. The fourth guy charge me with a Gatotsu, I jumped over him slashing at his right shoulder. Wounded he collapsed back, the fifth member just muttered "two Battousai?" He stubbled back falling on his butt. I smiled evilly and stared down at him "Hai, Coward."

He thrusts at me weekly I laughed parrying it and replying with a slash to right shoulder, I twisted my Katana, he screamed in pain. I removed my katana, he wasn't getting up soon, I dashed down the street only to find Okita looking at me. I looked around, I didn't see any of his guard maybe I had kill most of it. "Hello Okita-sama." I looked at him. Part of me was going finally a challenge, part of me was going you can't take him yet.

"Hello, Battousai-no-Samurai."

I chuckled it would seem that Saitou had given me a new nick name. I flicked the blood from my katana and re-sheathed it. "I am ready."

"I see, well so am I." said Okita, the First Guard Group captain of the Shinsengumi.

"Come."

Okita charged at me his speed was much faster than I though, my Katana flew out of my Saya barely in time to meet his, deflecting it from stabbing my shoulder. He repressed his attack, the thrust barely missed, I began to fight on pure defence I had to find a weakness in his attack. Each of his slash or thrust I managed to just meet before he cut me. Tired of defence, I manage to during one of Okita's parries, hit him with the butt of my katana causing him to stager back He charged again with a little blood running down his cheek from a small cut. I smiled at the small wound. He trusted quickly and manage parry it. I slashed towars his throat. he parried it easily. he then pressed in closely to me with a quick slash. I parried it just barely. he quickly slashed again and I dodge most of it but he left a small cut in my new kimono. I was getting a little tired. [got to wound him so I can get away.] I though. He lunged towards me, one thrust I parried, the second entered my right shoulder, and the third hit my left thigh. The pain was great. I manage to slash through as he withdrew his katana from my thigh hitting his right shoulder, he staggered back. He was breathing very heavy. I slashed at his chest he parried it and threw me back. He charged at me I manage despite my bad leg to move out of the way. He coughed, he charged again, I parried the thrust, there was less behind this one any of the others. He prepared himself again and then he coughed again, I saw the blood come out of his moth on the ground, but instead of another charge he stood there. I charged him and Okita barely parried the attack I stepped back from him. He faced me then he coughed again and then again he put his katana leaning on it for support. I flicked the blood form my Katana and sheath it. Okita coughs a little more he breathing very heavy now. "What? are you not going to kill me?" he readies himself but he only holds it for a moment until he coughs again. 

"I don't kill sick samurai, I will not take advantage of your sickness just to kill you. You are the better swordsmen it would be wrong to kill you because you are not at full health. You are not in any condition to follow me. So I going now. Call it victory if you like call it a draw, we shall meet again Okita-sama" I jump the roof of the house next to me leaving Okita there in the alley. I mange to leave quickly despite my leg. The pain shoots through me as I push my leg's endurance. I find somewhere I can attend my wounds the thigh one is shallower than I though, the shoulder feels like it on fire ever time I move that arm. I mange to hide from the Shinsengumi, stop and pray that the rest of my group is doing well. Just as I think I home free I meet three Shinsengumi members. "Damn it!"

"You will die now Battousai." says the lead one.

"You think so?" I draw and launch my Wakazashi at him it his him square in the chest sinking in six inches, he collapses. The second member charges at be with a slash, I weave out of his way and my katana slashes through his neck. His head goes bouncing off the wall and bonking down the street. The last one looks at me with pure hate in his eyes. "I can't believe that Miromoto betrayed us and let you live."

"Miromoto was only repaying the debt he owed me, when I let him go."

"Bah, he was a fool, He deserved to die!"

"You know who killed him?" the rage build in me, my wound ceased hurting.

"Yes I killed him, he betrayed the Shinsengumi!"

"He repaid a debt that he owed as a samurai! A debt of Honour! HE FOLLOWED THE CODE OF BUSHIDO!" I growled "DIE!" I charge at him, every bit of my power behind my attack. He parried it, well he though he had but his Katana broke under the righteousness of my attack the tip of his katana when flying. My katana cut from his left shoulder through to his right hip. He hit the ground in two pieces. I cut his head off, and spat on his body. I picked up my wakazashi. I began to walk back to the inn. My rage spent my body felt like it was made of lead. [I hope Miromoto that my killing of your murder gives you peace. We shall meet again in the next life my friend. As the sun rose, I approached the inn. Taka had been looking for saw me, and came towards me. "Shiba-sama? Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, I thought I limp here for the hell of it." I snapped at him.

Minko came rushing out of the inn, shadows under her eyes told me she hadn't slept yet. 

"Kenshin! You hurt!"

"I am back Minko-hime." she shoulder me on my other side, the two of them were now nearly carrying me. "Minko-hime I am bleeding on you."

"Never mind that!" Minko and Taka carried me into a spare room, Minko cut off my Kimono and hakama. She summoned a doctor somehow he came and with Minko's help since she insisted that she won't leave me alone. They dressed my wound putting stiches in my shoulder. I stared at Minko, there she was with blood all over her blue sleeping kimono, water all over her sleeves.

"There that it, you live Shiba-sama but you should get some rest, and don't go fighting the Shinsengumi any time for the next two weeks." said the doctor

"Hai, if I can." I said, I was so tired.

"He will! I will make sure!" said Minko.

I struggled to get up.

"What did I just say about you needing rest?" said the doctor

"I just need to check my group." Minko helped me out to the main room. Twelve of the original fifteen where there counting myself, most were wounded is some manner but only three were missing. I sighed, it was no bad but seem like it was still to much. "Well I glad to see those of you that made it, and by Hachiman-sama, the other three will show up soon."

"Hai, Shiba-sama!"

I bowed a bit to them, they bowed deeply back. "I want to sleep Minko." Minko helped me to my room. She settled me down. "Minko one more thing can you write a letter for me?"

"Of course."

She took me desk and prepared the ink and paper. "Ready."

"To Miromoto's mother, I found Miromoto's murder, he lays dead, where the crows can pick at his bones. May that make Miromoto feel better. I hope this pays my debt."

She wrote it out. "Where is it to go?" 

I explain how to get to Miromoto's house. Minko calls for one of the boys that runs messages for the inn. She turns to me after giving the message to the boy. 

"Thank you."

"Now you are going to go to sleep and rest up now aren't you?" it was an order not question. She looked at me with a frown on her face.

"Hai, Meokami-sama."

" Good!" she cuddled up to me "I could use some sleep too."

"Good night, Minko-hime, I love you."I said before sleep claimed me her whispering "I love you too" was the last thing before sleep claimed me.

THE END


End file.
